Fukumura Mizuki
|image = FukumuraMizuki-AreyouHappy.jpg |caption = Fukumura Mizuki promoting "Are you Happy?" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 165 cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2008-present ( years) |agency = (2008-2012) (2012-present) |label = zetima |join = January 2, 2011 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 9th Generation |debutsingle = Maji Desu ka Ska! |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 2008 |generation1 = 4th Generation |graduate1 = January 2, 2011 |acts = Morning Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Hello Pro Sentai Pink Rangers, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, Stelladrop |blog = |sig = Fukumuramizukiautograph65432.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Fukumura's Autograph }} Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member and the current leader of Morning Musume, she was a fourth generation member of Hello Pro Egg. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Fukumura Mizuki was born on October 30, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan. 2006 Fukumura participated in the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006,″ and came in second place.Chao Magazine. 11/2006 Issue. 2008 In hopes of becoming a member of Morning Musume, Fukumura successfully auditioned for Hello Pro Egg."インタビュー「譜久村　聖」". DeView by Oricon. She was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Egg at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert, alongside Kaneko Rie and Takeuchi Akari. 2009 Fukumura was chosen to be part of the second generation for the group Shugo Chara Egg! as Amulet Heart. Shugo Chara Egg! released "Watashi no Tamago", in which Fukumura was the lead singer. 2010 Fukumura participated as a background dancer in two of Mano Erina's music videos, "Haru no Arashi" and "Onegai Dakara..."."真野恵里菜 「春の嵐」(MV)". YouTube. 2010."真野恵里菜 「お願いだから・・・」(MV)". YouTube. 2010. Fukumura also made her first live performance with Shugo Chara Egg! for the song "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~". Afterwards, Shugo Chara Egg! disbanded. Late in the year, Fukumura auditioned for the Morning Musume 9ki Audition. For the second round, she performed "Maji Bomber!!" by Berryz Koubou. She was then told by Tsunku that she failed the third round."モーニング娘。9期メンバー密着ドキュメント". Bijo Gaku Vol. 13. UP-FRONT WORKS. 23:00~23:07 2011 On January 2, Fukumura joined Morning Musume as a 9th generation member along with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert."モーニング娘。第9期メンバー決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2011-01-02. Tsunku had kept it a surprise that Fukumura had actually passed the 9th generation audition.Fukumura Mizuki. "譜久村聖に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2011-01-07. When he called Fukumura's name, she began to cry because her dream of joining Morning Musume had come true. On January 7, Fukumura completed her Hello Pro Egg training. In March, Fukumura's first e-Hello! DVD, Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~, was announced to be released on May 17. In April, Fukumura made her single debut in Morning Musume with the release of "Maji Desu ka Ska!". Fukumura starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~, along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th generation members, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka. 2012 On January 13, the Morning Musume 9th generation and 10th generation members began a web talk show exclusive to fanclub members, titled Honki DE Hichou!.https://twitter.com/MorningMusumeMg/status/157420658849095680 They also began a radio show on April 7, titled Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~, on Radio Nippon.https://twitter.com/morning1422/status/188635623681302528 On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th and 10th generation members would star in a new stage play titled Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6 through June 12. On May 13, an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume, as well as S/mileage's 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was announced. Fukumura participated in the event on June 15th, June 18th, and June 20th at Yokohama Blitz. Fukumura was declared the winner of the Mosuma Fanclub Event. In July, it was announced Fukumura would be in a photobook featuring the 9th and 10th generation, titled Morning Musume 9, 10ki 1st official Photo Book. In September, Fukumura and the other 9th and 10th generation members started official blogs. In October, it was announced that the ninth generation would be getting an Alo-Hello photobook, titled Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9ki Member Shashinshuu. In October and November, Fukumura attended worldwide handshake events. She traveled to Thailand, Taiwan, France, and Korea with four other oldest members of Morning Musume. She celebrated her 16th birthday in France. On December 27, Fukumura's Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 digital photobook was released. Originally it was the best selling of the ninth and tenth generation, and the second behind Michishige Sayumi. In January 2013, it became the best selling photobook out of all the current Morning Musume members. 2013 On February 21, she appeared on the front cover of Weekly Famitsu Taiwan, this was her first time appearing solo on a front cover of a magazine. On March 27, it was revealed that Fukumura would be releasing her first solo DVD (excluding her e-Hello! DVD) and her first solo photobook. The photobook, titled MIZUKI, was released on May 15, while the accompanying DVD, titled MIZUKI in Guam, was released on May 22. In May, Fukumura performed in the stage play, Gogakuyuu, along with fellow Morning Musume members Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi and Kudo Haruka. On May 16, the Morning Musume 9th generation and 10th generation members' fanclub-exclusive web talk show Honki DE Hichou! ended with a total of 70 episodes."モーニング娘。9期10期メンバー Webトーク「本気DE飛跳！」（Vol.70）」本日21時より配信♪" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2013-05-16. On May 21, at Tanaka Reina's graduation concert, she appointed Fukumura and Iikubo Haruna as the new sub-leaders of Morning Musume."モーニング娘。田中れいな、「おつかれいな!」と笑顔でグループ卒業" (in Japanese). My Navi News. 2013-05-22. Fukumura was a guest on Idol Hour Hello! Project on Enjoy Network Japan for the first two weeks of August."Fukumura Mizuki – Idol Hour Hello! Project." Hello! News Service. 2013-08-03. On October 30, Fukumura Mizuki and Kudo Haruka held a joint birthday event. The special event was called Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event 2013 and featured one performance in Tokyo. 2014 On February 7, Fukumura made a gravure appearance in Young Gangan and was also the cover girl. A making of DVD for the magazine issue was released on March 20 with the Young Gangan vol. 7 issue. On March 1, the official Morning Musume Twitter account tweeted that she would be absent from upcoming events due to influenza. On March 27, Fukumura's second solo DVD, Pancake, was announced through online store websites. It was initially was set to be released on June 11, but was postponed to August 6. On April 18, Fukumura made a gravure appearance in Young Gangan vol. 9, for which she was the cover girl once again. A making of DVD for the magazine issue was released on May 16 with Young Gangan's vol. 11 issue. On May 15, her second solo photobook, Utakata, was announced to be released on June 25. On October 30, Fukumura celebrated her 18th birthday. The special event was called Morning Musume '14 ~Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event 2014~ and featured one performance at Yamano Hall. On November 23, Fukumura was appointed as the new leader of Morning Musume by Michishige Sayumi. It was publicly announced on November 26, 2014 during the fall tour finale. 2015 On March 20, Fukumura made a gravure appearance in Young Gangan and was also the cover girl. The magazine issue included a mini photobook to commemorate her high school graduation, which included new photographs, as well as unreleased photographs from previous photoshoots with the magazine. The making of DVD for the magazine issue released on May 15. On August 21, Fukumura made another gravure appearance in Young Gangan and was also the cover girl. The magazine issue included a clearfile of Fukumura. The following month, on September 18, she was again featured in the magazine as the cover girl and the issue included a "bath" poster. On October 30, Fukumura celebrated her 19th birthday at a special two-day joint event with Kudo Haruka called Morning Musume '15 Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~FukuDuu Birthday Party!~. At her birthday event, she announced her third solo photobook, Kagayaki, which would be released on December 5. On December 4, she was featured in the "YG Bishoujo Santa Collection 2015" edition of Young Gangan. 2016 On January 20, Fukumura released her first solo image Blu-ray, Yuubae. On May 6, Fukumura made a gravure appearance and was the cover girl for Young Gangan. The magazine issue included a mini photobook. In UTB vol. 34 released on October 8, Fukumura made a gravure appearance and it was announced that she'd be starting a "short-term gravure serialization" with the magazine."あゆみずき☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2016-10-09. On November 2, Fukumura celebrated her 20th birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '16 Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event, which featured one performance at Differ Ariake. On November 24, Fukumura and Ishida Ayumi annnounced they would hold a joint fanclub bus tour the next year on January 26 and 27, titled Morning Days Happy Holiday Fukumura Mizuki･Ishida Ayumi Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi.Fukumura Mizuki. "バスツアー決定☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2016-11-24. On December 31 at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~, it was announced that Wada Ayaka would succeed Yajima Maimi as the 6th leader of Hello! Project with Fukumura as the first ever sub-leader from 2017."ハロプロ新リーダーにアンジュルム和田彩花が就任 サブリーダーはモー娘。譜久村聖" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-12-31."【ライブレポート】ハロー！プロジェクト、新リーダーに和田彩花＆サブリーダーに譜久村聖が任命" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-12-31."リーダー" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Blog. 2017-01-01. 2017 On June 7, Fukumura announced that she would take over Yajima Maimi's radio show Yajima no Heya on the Hello! Project Mobile app, retitled Fukumura no Heya, beginning the following Wednesday. She also announced that she would release her fourth solo photobook, Hatachi, on July 15."お知らせ☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2017-06-07. On October 30, Fukumura celebrated her 21st birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '17 Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event at Differ Ariake. Personal Life Family= Fukumura has 2 siblings: an older brother and a younger brother.Fukumura Mizuki. "家族に聞いてみた！☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2012-11-28. Her family owns a pet dog named Kurara, a newt, a turtle, goldfishes and rice fishes."FIVE STARS 110825 高橋愛・譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Hatena Diary. 2011-08-30. For Kurara: Fukumura Mizuki. "クララ☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2013-10-21. She also owns various pet crabs, including Kanira #18, Kanira #19 and Kanira '15, which she admitted buying them from stores meant for food to keep as pets.For Kanira #18: Fukumura Mizuki. "18号☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2013-02-06. For Kanira #19: Fukumura Mizuki. "聖的大ニュース☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2013-10-01. For Kanira '15: Fukumura Mizuki. "夏だ!太陽だ!カニラだー!!☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2015-07-15. On October 25, 2013, Fukumura reported that her beloved grandfather passed away.Fukumura Mizuki. "じぃじ☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2013.10.25." |-|Education= When Fukumura auditioned for Morning Musume in January 2011, she was a second year middle school student. She began high school in April 2012 and graduated in March 2015.http://ameblo.jp/morningmusume-9ki/entry-12002438047.html |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Fukumura Mizuki has acquired: *'Ikuta Erina:' Fukumura met Ikuta Erina when she joined the 9th generation and became close friends since. *'Takeuchi Akari:' She also shares a close relationship with Takeuchi Akari from ANGERME. *'Yamaki Risa:' She is close friends with Country Girls member Yamaki Risa. *'Mori Saki:' She is good friend with Up Up Girls member Mori Saki. *'Sato Ayano:' She is good friend with Up Up Girls member Sato Ayano. Other *'PonPon' (ぽんぽん): Her and Ikuta Erina's pairing name is "PonPon" "譜久村×生田" (in Japanese). Mseek Wiki. and their catchphrase is "Mizupon desu, Eripon desu. Futari Awase PonPon desu!". Sayashi Riho calls the duo "Business PonPon" (ビジネスぽんぽん). *'HoneyPon' (ハニーぽん): She and Iikubo Haruna's pairing name is "HoneyPon". *'AyuMizuki' (あゆみずき): The pairing names for Fukumura and Ishida Ayumi are "AyuMizuki" , "DaiFuku", and FukuIshi (ふく石)."譜久村×石田" (in Japanese). Mseek Wiki. *'AyuMiZukki' (あゆみずっき): Fukumura, Suzuki Kanon and Ishida Ayumi's group name is called "AyuMiZukki". "あゆみずっきのコレクション生写真を引いてみた。" (in Japanese). UFACTORYchannel. YouTube. 2012-03-27. *'Odamura Mizura' (小田村みずら): Fukumura combined her and Oda Sakura's name to make "Odamura Mizura"."小田村みずらです☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2013-04-08. |-|Name Meaning= Fukumura's given name, Mizuki, means "virtuously" (聖). Her parents chose it because they wanted her to grow up as a pure, innocent child.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-01. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Fukumura Mizuki: *'Fuku-chan' (ふくちゃん): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Mizu☆Pon' (みず☆ポン): Second official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. *'Fukuhime' (ふく姫): Nickname for Fukumura Mizuki, compounded of Fuku (Fukumura) and hime (Princess). *'Munurasan' (むぬらさん): Nickname for Fukumura Mizuki, used by Sato Masaki. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *'Nicknames:' Fuku-chan (ふくちゃん),"新生モーニング娘。" (in Japanese). Michishige Sayumi Official GREE Blog. 2011-01-04. Fukuhime (ふく姫), Mii-chan (みーちゃん), Mizu☆Pon (みず☆ポン), Munurasan (むぬらさん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 165 cm (5'5") *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008-03: Hello Pro Egg **2011-01-03: Full Member **2011-01-03: Morning Musume Member *' Status:' **2011-01-03: Joined **2012-10-01: Transferred to (as part of Morning Musume) *'Years in Morning Musume:' 7 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' ノﾉ∮‘ _l‘） *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Deep Pink' (2011-present)Takahashi Ai. "モーニング娘。の背中" (in Japanese). Takahashi Ai Official Blog. 2011-04-25. *'Audition Song:' "Maji Bomber!!" by Berryz Koubou *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2008–2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) **Morning Musume (2011-present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2013-2015) **Stelladrop (2014-2015) |-|Q&A= :See Also: Fukumura Mizuki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A *'Hobbies:' Drawing (oekaki), feeling satisfied by pushing the buttons on elevators and buses, games *'Special Skills:' Drawing manga, hula hoop, Taiko no Tatsujin (in the middle of intense training!) *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Sports:' Horizontal bar, basketball, curvy dance, jump rope *'Motto:' Hito wo shinjiru (人を信じる; Have faith in people) *'Things she won't lose:' Love for H!P, love for drawing *'Dislikes:' Putting wrapping over plates *'Favorite Food:' Tapioca, coconut milk, tamagoyaki, aloe *'Least Favorite Food:' Sea urchin and ginnan *'Favorite Phrases:' "What doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger!" *'Favorite Word:' Rainbow *'Favorite English Word: '"MIZUKINGDOM" *'Favorite Colors:' Pink and white *'Favorite Animals:' Dogs, Cats and Bears. *'Favorite Animes/Mangas:' Shugo Chara!, Nanairo Miracle, Kirarin Revolution, Naruto, Pokemon, Crayon Shin-Chan, Ao Haru Ride. *'Favorite male artist:' Hirai Ken (R&B singer). *'Lucky Day:' 23rd of each month *'Proud Of In Hometown:' Tokyo Dome, Tokyo Tower *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs:' "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea", "I WISH" *'Other Favorite Songs:' "Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama", "Nanja Korya?!", "Kokuhaku" by Hirai Ken *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Yajima Maimi Discography :See Also: List:Fukumura Mizuki Discography Featured In Solo DVDs/Blu-rays *2011.05.17 Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.05.22 MIZUKI in Guam *2014.08.06 Pancake *2016.01.20 Yuubae Solo Fanclub DVDs *2014.12.25 Morning Musume '14 Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event 2014 *2018.02.22 Morning Musume '17 Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event Solo Songs *2016 Ou no Tsutome (from Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa) *2016 Maya no Hi (from Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa) Publications :See Also: List:Fukumura Mizuki Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks #2013.05.15 MIZUKI #2014.06.25 Utakata (うたかた) #2015.12.05 Kagayaki (かがやき) #2017.07.15 Hatachi (二十歳) Works Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Akasaka Haru) Anime *2009.10.03-2010.03.27 Shugo Chara! Party (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Heart) Theater *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ *2012 Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2013 Gogakuyuu *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2017 Pharaoh no Haka *2018 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012–2013 Morning Musume 9ki・10ki Member WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko! (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！) (fanclub exclusive) *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) *2017- Fukumura no Heya (ふくむらの部屋) Music Videos *2010 Mano Erina - Haru no Arashi (as backdancer) *2010 Mano Erina - Onegai Dakara... (as backdancer) *2014 Michishige Sayumi - Shabadaba Doo~ (cameo) *2017 ℃-ute - To Tomorrow (as backdancer) Rankings *She was voted 10th favorite member in the 2012 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event."第11回ハロプロ楽曲大賞2012" (in Japanese). esrp.jp. *She ranked at #37 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's September 2013 "Singing idol you like the most".Anikan Yanyan. 09/2013 Issue. *She ranked at #37 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's October 2013 "Singing idol you like the most".Anikan Yanyan. 10/2013 Issue. *She was voted 9th favorite member in the 2013 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event."第12回ハロプロ楽曲大賞2013" (in Japanese). Trivia *She has loved Morning Musume since she was a 1 year old. *She is left-handed. She is also the first left-handed Morning Musume member.Takahashi Ai. "クイズ 9期でPON!". Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.36. *She is the youngest person to become leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. *If she could cast a spell, she would make Hollywood stars attend a Morning Musume concert. *The first Hello Project CD she ever bought was a Minimoni CD. *She prefers to look as natural as possible. *She is good at drawing, doing cartwheels, bridges, double dutch, and is quick at learning dances. *She wanted to audition for the 8th generation, but was too young. *Her 9th generation audition number was #918 *She sang "Lemon iro to Milk Tea" for her 9th Generation Audition *Within the 9th generation, she says she gets along with Ikuta Erina the most and has stated that they often share hotel rooms on tours. *She considers Ishida Ayumi her rival, and has also said she wanted to be Ishida's boyfriend. *Outside of being an idol, she'd like to design costumes and be a hair stylist for concerts. *She sometimes goes to watch Hello Pro Kenshuusei lessons. *Her favorite Hello! Project costume is her Amulet Heart costume from Shugo Chara Egg!. *She took violin lessons when she was younger, and has said recently that she'd like to start lessons again, and someday have a performance with . *She has said that if she could be reborn, she'd like to be a human again and audition for Morning Musume's 96th generation. *When she's stressed, she likes to take baths. *She once took pictures of fans, and promised not to delete them. *It has been said by many fans that she gives firm handshakes, and her handshakes are known as the "Fukumura Lock". *She came up with "Mizukingdom" and "Mizuking." Her fans often identify themselves as members of the "Mizukingdom", or being on "Team Mizukingdom". *She wants to go to Easter Island someday and see Moai. *Fukumura goes to a park where crabs gather every year, so she took a small one home and named it "Kanira.", she has since owned many pet crabs, mostly saved from stores. *In August 2014, Tsunku commented about her: "Silently supports Michishige Sayumi, it's noticeable. Also noticeable how she's working hard to improve. Her dancing and singing is improving gradually.""モーニング娘。'14 10/15発売シングル「TIKI BUN/シャバダバ ドゥ～/見返り美人」" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2014-08-28 *It is rumored that she comes from a very wealthy family. Sayashi Riho commented that she agrees with these rumors, noting that Fukumura's grandfather bought a train car. *During the time of the 9th generations debut and when their member colors were not revealed, she wanted to have an orange image color. *If she could be born as someone else, she would be Goto Maki because she wants to be a person born with talent and recognized as an immovable center."モーニング娘。'17譜久村聖が“20問20答”でハロプロ愛を語る！【ハロプロ誕生20周年記念連載】" (in Japanese). The Television. 2017-10-24. *She thinks she is the best Hello! Project member at loving Hello! Project. *If she did not become an idol, she would like to work in a movie theater and would also be interested in ice cream or popcorn shops. See Also *Gallery:Fukumura Mizuki *List:Fukumura Mizuki Discography Featured In *List:Fukumura Mizuki Concert & Event Appearances *List:Fukumura Mizuki Publications Featured In *List:Fukumura Mizuki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *9th Generation Blog (tagged: Fukumura Mizuki) | Blog Translations cs:Fukumura Mizuki de:Fukumura Mizuki es:Fukumura Mizuki fr:Fukumura Mizuki it:Fukumura Mizuki Category:Fukumura Mizuki Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1996 Births Category:October Births Category:Scorpio Category:Blood Type O Category:2008 Additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Dark Pink Member Color Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members who are left handed Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Zetima Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Libra Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Group Leaders Category:Current Leader Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Hello! Project Subleaders Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Morning Musume 20th Category:Hello! Project Station Dance Club